Work devices in the form of abrasive cutting-off machines are sufficiently known. Abrasive cutting-off machines can be used in various ways by a user. In manual operation the abrasive cutting-off machine can be grasped on two handles by the user and must be carried and guided on the two handles by the user in order to make short cut lines. In particular, in order to make long cut lines or expansion joints in floor coverings, the manual operation requires a great amount of force and is therefore unsuitable. In addition, the abrasive cutting-off machine can be mounted on a guide carriage. The guide carriage relieves the user from having to carry the abrasive cutting-off machine. The user need merely guide and push the guide carriage with the abrasive cutting-off machine. Abrasive cutting-off machines and guide carriages are known, e.g., from DE 198 39 341 A1. Guide carriages are large devices whose acquisition entails additional expense.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,935 teaches an abrasive cutting-off machine in which a roller is provided on which the abrasive cutting-off machine rests. The roller connects open ends of a bracket handle and is arranged between the motor and the cutting disk. The abrasive cutting-off machine can be guided via the roller in a work position. In a turned-off position the abrasive cutting-off machine rests on the roller. The cutting edge does not contact the floor space in the turned-off position. It can therefore rotate freely in the turned-off position until it runs down. However, an abrasive cutting-off machine is not particularly stable in this design and moves on the floor space via the non-fixed roller on account of its idling vibrations.
In another known design a bracket handle of the abrasive cutting-off machine functions as support in the turned-off position. The rollers contact the floor space only in the work position. The bracket handle is exposed to increased wear due to friction, caused by vibrations, with the floor space. However, bracket handles are components of the abrasive cutting-off machine that are subject to particularly strict safety conditions.